


We aren't so different...

by AnastasiaKars



Category: Spider-Man the Animated Series (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, Drama, F/M, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, Marvel Universe, Non-Canon Relationship, Out of Character, Pre-Relationship, Supervillains, and i love Electro as well, criminals, i just love this strange shipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnastasiaKars/pseuds/AnastasiaKars
Summary: Sometimes people find understanding and support not at all where they expect.What if Electro is not so bad, what is it trying to seem like? But what if Scorpion is not as crazy and dangerous as everyone thinks?
Relationships: fem! Electro (Rhienholdt Schmidt)/Mac Gargan (Scorpion)





	We aren't so different...

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings to the readers of the Archive!  
> This is practically my first work, which was posted here('cause i'm, actually, Russian).  
> There are some German words in fanfiction, those who are interested in the translation can make it, but they are added mainly to give the character some unusualness.  
> Enjoy reading, I hope there will not be too many errors in the text)

Hellish rain has been pouring on the streets of New York for a few days. The roads was flooded, so there were fewer cars, and even fewer people. Perhaps only people like Macdonald could be outside at such a time. In a dead, drunk state, without a roof over his head and in complete overwhelming depression. Sinister Six was no longer needed, like he himself. To nobody. Neither Octavius nor Fisk. He didn't even notice how his cigarette had long gone out because of water. He was enough for a short while before he sat in a puddle, literally, tho It was looks more like a ditch, after which Gargan felt IT. Premise for a nervous breakdown. Another one for this day. He raised his eyes, trying to calm down, but the sound of water and relative silence were broken by fooesteps just a few meters away from him.

Wow, whom he saw, when he was lying in some dirty alley and getting wet in the rain! Liana Schmidt herself. Yes, that girl, the daughter of the Red Skull. She was still alive after her antics?

"Wow, lustig, did not expect to see you here ..."

He said nothing and looked down at the ground. Now he wasn't care even by such “acquaintances,” however, she wasn't going to dwell on one phrase, having decided to honor Scorpio with extra attention. Girl arched an eyebrow, not expecting such dispassion from the craziest of the Six, then went up to him and stood on one knee, putting her hand on his shoulder, and then trying to feel the pulse and temperature of his body.

“Mac Gargan, are You here? Are You alright?"

“Leave me alone... woman. Go to your dad and kneel before him so that he doesn’t bang you,” - slowly spoke him, with a trembling voice, from which Liana merely grinned.

Usually this is simply a manifestation of pride, which did not allow one to appear weak against the background of the opposite sex.

“Scharmant,” - she said singingly, making Gargan snort, this language reminded him of one acquaintance, - “I think you should come with me, herr Gargan, otherwise you will get a cold shock and die if you don’t die earlier at the hands of some straßen bastarde,” - Schmidt tried to take his hand, but he waved it off, causing the girl herself to crash into the water, dropping a hood on her back, which partially hid her fresh scars.

Perhaps it was they who made MacDonald change his mind, because as soon as he raised his head to scold Schmidt, he saw these burns, which she immediately hid with a hood, wich was already wet through. Scorpio jumped to his feet and leaned against the wall from such a surprise.

“Herr, you shouldn’t be jumping like that, it won’t do any good for your health,” - she laughed a little and turned her head away.

"Who is done that to you?" - he said quite quietly, forgetting that the rain could just drown his words.

“Father,” - she answered calmly, in an everyday tone.

How cruelly did he raise his childrens? Oh, yes, he forget, what ne is a Red Skull...

“I see,” - he shortly answered and offered his hand to Liana, who gladly accepted the help.

“You must understand that you were very lucky to be on my walking path today, if I hadn’t noticed you, now you would have continued to lie in a dirty puddle, pitying yourself, suffering from helplessness, I offer my help,” - she straightened up and crossed her arms over her chest, this touched him for a soul, but also drew his attention to her words, - “I was also expelled, also became a mutant, although I had the prerequisites for this. I also experienced a lot of terrible things, but compared to you, I was able to overcome all this. We are very similar, becauseof that I want to help you, Herr Gargan. Consider i will help in exchange for your company, since my father no longer wants to see me and i'm dangerous to usual people"

Scorpion sighed heavily from the number of words and events that the drunken mind had been trying to put together in an exact situation of what was happening for all this time, but in the end he felt so bad in every sense that he agreed without thinking about anything.

"Give me a hand, your legs are swollen, and it will obviously be difficult for you to go"

He laid a hand on her shoulders and barely spoke as he exhaled.

"And let's talk like normal people, your crappy tone and language is useless now"

“As you say, Mac,” - she answered with a half-smile, and continued to lead him.

It was strange that as soon as he felt Electro's hand on his waist, as soon as they began to walk together, Gargan felt much easier and calmer, although everything should have been exactly the opposite. Maybe it's all for the best?


End file.
